


Huge

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When Sam overhears something inappropriate, he has to go investigate.





	Huge

“Oh My GOD! That thing is huge! Where are you planning on sticking that?” Dean’s voice carried through the rooms of the bunker grabbing Sam’s attention, and making him want to investigate.  
“I’m gonna put it right there. You got a problem with that, Dean?” Y/N’s voice sounded smug proud of herself almost and Sam was starting to get a little worried. He picked up the pace towards where they were talking.  
“In general, no. I just want to know how your planning on getting it out.” Dean’s worried voice was genuinely curious.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful and go slow.” Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Oh that was so wrong. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to find out what was going on.  
“No, Y/N. This is a bad idea. I mean… I wouldn’t even be able to do half of it.” Sam started running. Now he had to know.  
“Oh you big baby. You worried you’ll hurt yourself if I let you have the whole thing?” Sam could practically hear the smirk on Y/N’s lips as she spoke. Sam rounded the corner puffing trying to catch his breath, as he looked into the kitchen where they were.  
“Kinda, Y/N. That pie is gigantic.”


End file.
